Dreadknight/Quirk
Light Body Alexandria’s body is far from normal and has the properties of light. This doesn’t mean that she has no physical form, on the contrary it means that the user is light given physical form. This means the user can still die like any normal human considering that she won’t be able to use her quirk if she dies, and therefore would be unable to keep her physical form. Alexandria still has the thing known as a pact as it server as a regulator for her power. The seal of command allows the person to control the light she uses for her abilities and stop it from rampaging and backfiring on her. A side effect of this that due to being made of light the other person also will have control over her. She is not able to use her quirk without having a pact and cannot deny a command giving by the holder of the seal. When the user dies she will return to light without personality and there would be no way for them to ever gain their consciousness again. The biggest difference with a normal human would be that the user can consume parts of the light that their body is made off to execute special technique. Each of them using a bit of their essence, which slowly regenerates under direct light. The user has a pool of 100, upon reaching 0 they would be unable to keep their physical form and die like previously mentioned. Light of course is a renewable resource and Alexandria can gain light from the surrounding area. The exact amount Alexandria regenerates depends on the type of light there in the area. At this point in time the user has found 4 major ways of utilizing the light in her body. These four are: Sharpening The user can form an edge of light around a weapon they are wielding, increasing the cutting power of it, but also causing it to glow with a bright darkish red light. A weapon affected by the ability gains a cutting force of 35kN. This ability consumes 5 points of light per turn to keep activated. Light Armour The user can harden a part of her body by focusing more light on that one spot. The reinforced part works like armor and also looks like an actual suit of armor made from both cloth and metal parts due to the user’s preference for that look. The armor can withstand up to 50kN and costs 20 points to form but nothing keep it activated. During a turn where the armor takes no damage the user can reinforce it further to repair it’s durability by 5kN. This requires 5 points of light. The armor can't be resummonend on the same turn it got fully destroyed or desummoned. Light Barrier The user uses the light in their body to form a barrier out of it. While this is less effective than forming armor it is also easier, meaning that the strength of the barrier can be stronger. Keeping the barrier up takes quite a bit focus, therefore the user morphs light into small horns that regulate it. The barrier can withstand up to 60kN and naturally recharges by 5kN per turn if it didn’t get damaged but has one major flaw, namely the horns. The horns have an armor value of 20kN and if one of them gets destroyed the barrier will fade away for 1 turn and lose half its current durability. The barrier costs 25 points of energy to make but has no extra upkeep. The user’s maximum points also gets reduced by this amount while it is up. Extra Flaw: The barrier can't be resummoned on the turn it gets destroyed Regeneration The user absorbs light from other light sources to regenerate wounds. The speed of the regeneration depends on the amount of light she uses. Additionally, the user cannot bleed out due to enough light being turned into blood cells to replenish all blood loss. Kaiser's Colosseum Alexandria forms a banner out of her own light. This banner can be placed in the ground and the moment it does it will distort the light around it to form a dome that no one who is inside can see out of, but people outside of it can see in it. The radius of the dome can be up to 30 meters and Alexandria can freely change it, but only when she holds the banner. The dome can't be smaller than a 5-meter radius. The dome can shrink or grow with a speed of 15km/h and it can deal no damage to inorganic objects if Alexandria doesn't want it to. If someone is standing on the stop where the barrier forms they will be pushed into the dome. The dome has an armor like the durability of 60kN and regens every turn by an amount that depends on if it's day or night. During the day it regens 20kN per turn and at night it regens 10kN per turn. The barrier burns at 1500°C to anyone who makes physical contact with it and the heat drops off at 1500°C per meter. If the barrier is destroyed in one spot it will still regenerate that spot next turn, meaning that people will be able to pass through it that turn. Inside the dome the light is extremely bright, hampering everyone's vision except Alexandria her own. This effect can bypass any mechanism that defends against the light that is ranked below the rank of this ability. While inside the dome, Alexandria regenerates 20 points of light per turn. In this dome, Alexandria is able to bundle light on the outer edges of it and then fire it like a beam after at least 2 seconds of charging and gathering light. The speed, size, strength and heat of the beam depend on the time the pocket of light spends charging. She is also able to bundle the light in her own hands. * 2 seconds: 5 kN, 100°C and 50m/s with a 5cm diameter * 5 seconds: 10 kN, 200°C and 60m/s with a 10 cm diameter * 1 turn: 15 kN, 600°C and 70 m/s. with a 50 cm diameter * 2 turns: 25 kN, 1000°C and 80 m/s with a meter diameter * 3 turns: 35 kN, 1600°C and 90 m/s with a two-meter diameter * 4 turns: 45 Kn, 2200°C and 100 m/s with a three-meter diameter Alexandria can charge up to 5 pockets of light at the same time and only 5 per turn. The beams of light can not stack under any circumstance. Pockets of light have the same diameter and heat as the laser they would be able to fire that turn. A pocket can be held for 3 turns after charging it fully, and can be destroyed before they are fired as they have an durability in the form of armor that equals the strength of the beam they will be able to fire that turn. The pockets emit a bright reddish black light that gets more obnoxious the stronger it gets, making it easy to see once it grows big enough. She can once this ability for 12 turns per day, and the only way to dispel the barrier is by removing the banner that has an armor value of 80kN armor. The flag counts as a part of the barrier. The light used for all of this is her own light and is therefore immune to anything that cancels or destroys light that isn't at least of her rank unless, stated otherwise on their Quirk. This ability costs 50 to use and every pocket she creates cost 5 more, charging them to a higher tier doesn't cost any energy as it uses an outside source of light just like the barrier. She can command the light to form and fire with her quirk and no physical movement is needed for it. The same goes for growing and shrinking the barrier. Excalibur Alexandria can also decide to reach into the strongest orb, and pull a sword made of pure light out of it. The blade holds the power of her most destructive attack: 'Tyrant's Clap.' Alexandria can swing the blade with a force of 60kN and at double the normal speed. Over the span of one turn Alexandria can cause the blade to grow unstable and the next swing she makes to fire a massive cone attack that deals 75kN to everything inside it. The speed of the attack is 90m/s and the cone is 50 meters long. The blade can remain stable for 10 turns, even if the dome has already faded by then, but requires 10 points of light per turn to keep form. Tyrant's clap has no heat involved, but the blade itself burns at 1500°C. During the turn she channels Tyrant's Clap she can't use Excalibur. Using Tyrant's Clap consumes the blade. Versatility This quirk is great for taking hits as it allows her to survive close to anything and outsustain close to anyone. Example Alexandria uses both the barrier and armor to withstand a rocket being launched at her, the knockback sends her flying and even breaks a few of her bones, causing her regeneration to kick in and repair the damage. Mutation The underground doctor, Primus, is able to endow customers with enhanced traits, via combining their DNA with an animal's. Utilising the DNA from a synthetic dragon, Alexandria received the following: Heat resistance increased by 600°C Cold resistance increased by -20°C Increased natural resistance of bones to 20kN Immunity to non-quirk poison Increased blood production, enough to prevent ever bleeding out Punch strength increased to 10kN Kick strength increased to 12kN Lift strength increased to 500kg Slightly corrosive blood that will feel tingly if it hits someone's skin User sleeps incredibly deeply, due to the exhausting nature of the mutation.